The Ninja Prince
by Triciysle
Summary: Raised a Prince; Naruto Uzumaki-Amducias was always missing something from life and he found it when he was allowed to train as a ninja by a Sage. After three years of intense training he returns to fulfill a prophecy that was set for him years before he was born. He will need the help of his friends, family and lovers to overcome the obstacles he will face. Naruto x Harem.


**Ninja Prince**

 **Chapter I – The Prince Returns to his Castle.**

 **x~X~x**

The Underworld is a place of sin. It is known for being the home of the races of Devils and Fallen Angels, however the Underworld houses much more than those. In reality, the plane of existence is made of nine different layers, or areas, that seven different races call their home.

The first layer doesn't have any inhabitants, expect on single being, as it is known as Purgatory. It is a place of oblivion that human's souls are sent to before being judged by the being that calls Purgatory its home who is aptly named the Judge. It was said to have been created by God of the Bible to give each and every human an honest and fair chance to be judged.

The human souls are judged on what they were like during their tenure on Earth and depending on the verdict they will either be sent to Heaven or sent to Hell.

Heaven is a literal paradise that all humans wish to go to, even if they don't believe in a religion that Heaven or some variation on it is a part of. While it is home of the Angels and God of the Bible, there is a part that is solely set aside for the human souls to live an eternal life with the loved ones they had lost during their life.

In stark contrast to Heaven, Hell is the place misery, pain and suffering was born. It is the ninth, final and lowest layer of the Underworld. When a human soul is seen as unworthy of entering Heaven in the Judges eyes they are sent here to be exposed to the most vile and inhumane pain and torture a human, or any other race, could think of. Each act of torture is performed by a representation of the humans' darkness and is tailor made from the sins and acts said human has committed in their life. So, the darker the acts the worse the torture will be and this will continue for the rest of the souls' eternal life.

The other seven layers are where the races reside, most humans don't even know about them and none can gain access to them unless they can attain to certain conditions which have only been made possible in the last couple centuries. Each layer is where the Seven Cardinal Sins, or Seven Deadly Sins as they are more commonly known, were born and over time have bled through to Earth to infect humans. Hell was born as such to become a place where committers of these sins can be punished.

Each of these layers have a connection to Earth in some way or another through the Dimensional Gap, which is what makes up the space between the planes of existence. Hell and Purgatory have no such connection and are completely closed off unless the being is powerful enough to break down the wall that surrounds them. This is to stop humans somehow gaining access to those layers and taking a loved one back, disrupting the Natural Order.

The second layer is the Layer of Pride; Superbia. This was the layer the Devils call home, with them being the embodiments of the Sin of Pride. The ones that rule over this layer are known as the Four Maou; Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Asuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus. Each has a specific role they play in governing Superbia with Sirzechs being the ones who deals with the Domestic Affairs, Serafall deals with the Foreign Affairs, Ajuka runs the Technology Department which is responsible for a lot of the innovations the Devils have had and Falbium deals with the Military Affairs but mostly sleeps now due to his tendency to be lazy and the peace they were currently in.

These four haven't always ruled over Superbia however, they only came into power around two hundred years ago, during the New Age Revolution of which they played a vital part. They led the rebellion against the original families of Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus while going by their family names of Gremory, Sitri, Astraroth and Glasya-Labolas respectively. After a gruesome civil war, the rebellion were the ones who came out the victors.

With their victory in hand, Superbia was ushered into an age of peace within its borders that still holds to this day. It gave way for Superbia to be filled with majestic cities and territories that were owned by the last few remaining main families of the 72 Pillars with its most impressive being the Jewel of Superbia; the capital city of Lilth.

However, the Great War and the New Age Rebellion had a horrible result, that was that most of the Devils were wiped out, that coupled with the extremely low conception rate of Devils lead to about half of the population left is not less surviving. Luckily that is where Asuka Beelzebub came in to help.

He conducted research to see if there was any way to bring the population back up and it lead his to create the [Evil Piece] system. It was a system based upon the average chess set of a [King], [Queen], two [Bishops], two [Knights], two [Rooks] and eight [Pawns].

They gave the user of them the ability to reincarnate a member of any race into a hybrid of Devil and the beings race. The Devil gene the being now possessed would be passed on to their offspring.

Asuka was quite surprised to find out that even though he created the [Evil Pieces], they seemed to evolve by themselves and exhibit new traits that he didn't think possible. One such example of this was the [Mutation Piece] which, upon being activated by the [King], would let the piece possess more power so the [King] could reincarnate a more powerful being.

The next and third layer is the Layer of Lust; Luxuria. It is also the layer of the Succubae race. It is a race that is solely made up females since their male counterpart; the Incubus went extinct over a millennium ago and Succubae inexplicably were incapable of birthing them. To this day no one knows the reason why they all died suddenly.

A prophecy was given to the Succubae by the beings known as the Oracles that stated that there will come a time when an Incubus will be born and he will do great things and stop a terrible evil from returning. Since then the race has been waiting for this Incubus to be born.

Luckily the Succubae race were able to overcome the loss of their male counterparts due to their nature and sin giving them the ability to take the seed of any male from most of the other humanoid races, such as Devils and Fallen Angels but their main port of call is humans themselves and they will always give birth to a daughter of the Succubae race. Incubi had a similar ability in where their seed could fertilise any female egg of the same humanoid races.

While they can have sex to gain the seed they need for a daughter and to satisfy the urges that come with their sin, they can bond themselves to their mate so they will only be satisfied by their mate and they will also adopt a life span similar to that of their mate, so humans aren't their first choice for chosen mates but to get the seed necessary to conceive a child.

Unlike the Devils, who use a democracy system that governs them, the Succubae adopted a monarchy system to govern them. With the Queen being at the top of that hierarchy and resides in the floating capital of Lilin. However, the Queen does have a council of advisors, known as the Collective, that she can consult on any matter or decision she is interested in or makes. They will give her their opinion of it and what they think the positives and negatives of the matter are. She doesn't have to listen to them however, as her asking them is more of a formality than a demand, as she can go through with any matter she so wishes.

An example of this practice being used was the matter when the current Queen wished to married her now-husband, who was the last Devil from the Amducias family. The reason for this disagreement was that most of the Succubae, at the time, didn't trust Devils for what the original Maou had done.

They thought it was their right to use any other race as they saw fit. So, when their gaze landed on the Succubae they tried to enslave them as sex slaves and concubines for the Devils to use as they saw fit. They only saw embodiments of lust and thought they should be treated as such.

It didn't last long as a couple of months into the crusade the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels began the Great War and left the Succubus alone but it was still a raw subject for the all-female race.

However, things seem to be forgiven thanks to the efforts of Serafall and Sirzechs trying to do what they thought was right and make peace with them. The current Queen agreed that she didn't want her people to be filled with hate and that not all Devils were the same. So, with a contract signed between the Queen and Sirzechs pace was established between the he two layers.

The terrain of Luxuria was vastly different to the landscape of Superbia. While Superbia was similar to Earth with vast lands, Luxuria had a lower landscape but most of, if not all the cities and structures were built on floating pieces of land. The Succubae had no problem getting to these pieces of land as, like the Devils, they possess the ability to fly.

The fourth layer is the Layer of Envy; Invidia. This layer was abandoned for the longest time and had no name until the first Fallen Angel, Azazel came across it and made the choice to use it as a safe haven for all his other fallen brethren.

The Fallen Angels were originally Angels that were from Heaven, however they each indulged in one of, if not more of, the Seven Cardinal Sins. As such their halos faded, the light in their wings died staining them black and they were not given permission to enter Heaven with their own power and have to be allowed access by one of the Seraph Michael, Gabriel, Raphael or Uriel.

The reason they are the embodiment of the Sin of Envy is because they still wish to serve God of the Bible and return to their home in Heaven.

Over time he established the Fallen Angels as one of the most powerful factions and erected the Grigori. It was a vast compound that could house all the Fallen Angels with easy. It was also the place Azazel conduct all of his research unless it forced him to go to a specific region or area for him to continue.

He also enlisted the help of Shemhazai and Baraqiel to help him govern over the other Fallen Angel. Azazel took on the mantle of Governor General while both Shemhazai and Baraqiel were given the mantles of Vice Governor Generals.

The terrain of Invidia is covered by the ever-expanding Grigori, leaving the terrain to be a mass collection of buildings, each with their own use and some serving multiple purposes or the same purpose as another.

The fifth layer of the Underworld is the Layer of Greed; Avaritia. This is the layer that most Dragons call their home. Some of the Dragons however are either sealed away or have relocated to Superbia to live in the Dragon King Tannin's territory.

There are no buildings or cities in Avaritia as Dragons see no need for them. They live in caves or nests that are scattered throughout the layer. They also don't have any sort of governing system that all the Dragons go by, instead it is more like multiple gangs. There is a Leader who some Dragons will follow, gaining this following will build a territory that they must defend and keep safe from other leaders who want their land. They can also go and attack other Dragon Leader's land to claim it as their own.

There has never been a time in which all Avaritia has been under the rule of one Dragon Leader. The closest it came to being one territory was when the two Heavenly Dragon; The Welsh Dragon Ddraig and The Vanishing Dragon Albion roamed Avaritia.

Each was the Leader of half of the layer and were considered to be the most powerful Dragons of all time under the True Dragon Great Red and the Dragon God Ophis.

When the two clashed, their battle raged on for days and the two found themselves on the battlefield of the Great War. Where they were promptly killed by the might of the Three Factions and sealed away.

With them gone their territories were spilt up and taken over by their four generals; The Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat, The Mischievous Dragon Yu-Long, The Prison Dragon Vritra and The Gigantis Dragon Fafnir. Each of which still hold their territories to this day, even with Vritra being sealed away.

This way of life along with the compulsion of Dragons to seek out gold and claim it as their own is why Dragons are the embodiment of the Sin of Greed.

The terrain of Avaritia is a mixture of vast mountains ranges that are deep enough for entire colonies of Dragon to live under and dense and luscious forests that the Dragons who don't like to live in cave like to make their nests and dens in.

The next layer is the Layer of Sloth, Acedia. The terrain for this layer closely resembles Avaritia as it is solely made up of mountain ranges that are connected together by a series of tunnels that were dug out by the race that calls Acedia their home; the Behemoth.

These creatures are blind which comes from living exclusively underground and work as a colony. They share a hivemind so, even though they are blind, they know exactly where each of them are at any one time. They are intimidating at first sight but a quite docile, they dig their holes by moving the dirt with their one single horn or they just simply eat the dirt as it is their main source of food.

The tunnels are said to be so intricate that unless you are accompanied by one of the Behemoths you will get lost and will not be able to find your way out. A side effect of them sharing a hivemind the Behemoths give off a low wave length signal that is used to send messages between them and it also disrupts teleportation and communication magic.

They have a basic knowledge of language and communication so they can talk to the other races and help them if they need it. An effect of their nature and sin makes it so they will want to take the easiest route in every aspect of their life and that includes the exchanges and meeting with other races so they are docile, kind and foregoing as to make their life easier. This also brought an agreement from most of the races that they leave the Behemoths in peace as they just want to dig, eat and sleep.

While they do dig a lot and very fast, the reason they are known as the embodiment of the Sin of Sloth because they sleep for upwards of eighteen hours a day always with them sharing a hivemind they don't have to forgo the process of thinking for themselves as they believe it would take them too much time to think.

Even though they are blind and live most of their life underground, they do like to come up to the surface when it is raining to listen to the rain pitter patter as it hits the floor and listen to the sound of the wind as they akin it to singing.

The next layer is probably the most brutal apart from Hell itself as it is the Layer of Wrath; Ira. It is the battleground for the Berserkers. They are ruthless beings that attack anything they don't recognize as a member of their tribe.

Their entire reason for living is to fight against one another. Similar to the Dragons of Avaritia, there is no set leader of power as it can change at any time. They also have territories that have temporary settlements that act as the centre. While there is no set leader, the most powerful warrior that lives is Seizer the Terror.

The settlements are usually just made of wood and stone as the Berserkers spend all their time thinking about fighting.

They have a vast knowledge of blacksmithing because of how many weapons they make. It is said that if a person or being is lucky enough to get their hands on a weapon made by a Berserker they are safe in the knowledge that it will serve them well in battle.

Another bonus of gaining a Berserker weapon is to do with the blood of a Berserker is possesses a slight magical essence. So, if the blade is bathed in enough of their blood it seeps into the blade and bestows upon it an enchantment. The enchantment itself is different depending on the Berserker blood it absorbed.

As a result of the constant fighting and slaughter the Berserkers do upon each other the terrain of Iraq is very different now to what it was before they came out into the light.

Before them, the terrain was green and full of life. There were luscious forests, cerulean rivers and just beautiful scenery as a whole.

Once the Berserkers appeared and began the fight though, the landscape became baron when they ruthlessly tore down the forests for their settlements and mined the ground of the metals they need. However, there was never any corpses from the numerous battle that went on as another thing about the Berserkers was they are cannibals.

They believe that devouring the flesh of their opponents, they will take the strength from their opponent. In a way, they aren't wrong as with the magical essence the Berserkers' blood contains its actually strengthens the consumer and gives them an advance healing rate.

The eighth and last of the Layers of Sin was the Layer of Gluttony, also known as Gula, it also was called The Endless Ocean of the Damned. What makes this layer different to the others is that there isn't a race that calls this layer it's home, expect just one single being, the Tarrasque.

There used to be a full race of them, however these beasts have no level of intelligence and run exclusively on instinct and their sin, so whenever two would come in contact with each other, they would just eat each other.

This left just the single Tarrasque left that roams the sea. The other thing that makes this layer so much different to the others is that fact that there are no pieces of land above sea level. As its name of The Endless Ocean of the Damned would suggest it is a seamlessly endless body of water. It is the home of some species of fish as well that the Tarrasque eats. However, it's main source of comes from a seamlessly impossible event.

There is a slight weakness in the wall that connects Gula to Hell and sometimes lost souls somehow find their way through it. Once they see a way to escape the never-ending torture they try and escape Gula but they never make it as it seems the Tarrasque has developed an ability to find these souls and track them. Once it does, it consumes them as they seem to be the best thing to satisfy the endless hunger the Tarrasque has.

At this point in time the Tarrasque had ate countless souls which have cursed the beast to live a half-life. As the souls give the beast no nutrients it would need to survive but their human life span is past to Tarrasque and add to its years. Now, because it has lived long past what it should, the half-life has forced the Tarrasque to continuously eat the souls to prolong its life.

Therefore, the Tarrasque is thought to be one of the oldest being living and some believe he predates the Seraph. Because it is providing a service to the Natural Order as well by not allowing the souls to escape it is also known as the Guard Beast of Hell.

 **x~X~x**

The Royal Castle in Lilin was filled with a sense of anticipation, the only other time in recent history the anticipation was this high was when the current Queen went into labour. Everyone, from the maids to the advisors, were eagerly awaiting the reveal of the new Princess.

They had gathered in the main hall when the Queen had sent word that she wants everyone in the main hall for a special announcement. The hall had been filled with chatter of what it was the Queen wanted to announce.

Their questions and talk were silenced when the doors opened to reveal the Succubus Queen, Kushina Uzumaki and Devil King, Minato Amducias. However, all eyes weren't on the parents but the bundle of orange cloth Kushina was holding and was the focus of her attention as well. She was making funny faces that resulted in coos and laughter coming from the cloth along with two chubby little arms reaching out for the Queen.

They noticed the Queen was the happiest she could be, the only time that rivalled it in happiness for her was her wedding day. She had taken the throne from Mito Uzumaki, who had given up the role when she wanted to live a quiet life with her human husband Hashirama Senju.

Sadly, because she adopted her husband human life span, she died a while ago with her husband dying a few years before. However, their memories won't be forgotten by the people of Luxuria and their legacy continues on in their granddaughter; Tsunade Senju.

Kushina had then addressed the people in the room and welcomed the first Incubus Prince in a millennium, Naruto Uzumaki-Amducias. To say the reception of the news was met with astonishment and shock was an understatement before they were rushed to see if the news was true.

It was even worse when the Prince was announced to the entirety of Luxuria, after the confirmation was given, parties and celebrations popped up everywhere.

Over time he became the more guarded thing in Luxuria. He was his mother's baby and his father's pride and joy. However, this life wasn't something he wanted and he hated having to be guarded every time he left the Royal Castle to explore the capital he would one day rule.

He developed skills to avoid his would-be guards but his mother had a sixth sense and was always able to find him. It was easy usually as he frequented an establishment called Ichiraku Ramen because he almost became addicted to the stuff.

At first, she would scold him about slipping his detail and that he shouldn't be eating the stuff. He asked her to try it and to cut a long story short, the Devil Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame became some of the highest paid Royal Chefs.

When he was a teenager, he told his parents that he wants to defend himself and see the world. At the beginning Kushina and Minato were adamantly against this. The argument went on for hours until the two sides eventually came to an agreement, which was if Naruto could learn the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God in a year they would allow him to go and train.

They thought it was easily in their favour, they expected him to master the Rasengan within that year but they expected the Flying Thunder God to take even longer with the complexity of the learning process.

His father taught him the basics to both of them but was told that to survive on his own he would need to learn the rest on his own.

At the end of the year the King and Queen were surprised when Naruto displayed a mastery of the Rasengan to the point in which he could start adding an elemental nature to it. He also showed he could use the Flying Thunder God to teleport within a 10-metre radius of the seal he wished to go to.

With him winning the bet he was allowed to go and train, but his father told him to go and visit an old friend of his, who was a Toad Sage. He was also Tsunades' husband but lived the life as a hermit. He was trained as a shinobi and given access to the Toad familiars. Once he impressed them enough they called him to Mount Myoboku, which was located on the same plane as the Familiar Forest.

When he was there he met the two Toad Sages; Shima and Fukasaku, they trained him in the art of the Sage which made him one with nature and an extended life span.

Naruto knew who he was talking about as he had met Jiraiya on a couple of occasions when he was younger. So, he went to Tsunade, who told him where to find Jiraiya and he started his journey.

That was the reason for the anticipation in the Royal Castle today, it had been three years since the Prince had left and he was expected to be home today. A couple of days ago, Jiraiya had sent a messenger toad to let them know they were coming back today.

To say Kushina was excited was an understatement, she had bounced around the castle telling everyone and everyone she could find that her baby was coming back. It had taken Minato hours to even find her and another to calm her down.

So, now Minato was sat in his throne as he was transfixed on the woman he had fell deeply in love with as she paced back and forward and was mumbling to herself. Every so often she would look up at the doors to see if Naruto had slipped in and was stood there.

He smiled at her actions, this was one of the reason he loved her. While in the public eye or in court with the Collective, she adopted a no-nonsense attitude and even scared some of them shitless but she was still loved by the masses. He watched her in these meeting and she could swear that he saw her hair move and have a life of its own and split into nine parts.

But in private Kushina did a complete one eighty and she became a slight airhead. Her family was her life and Naruto was the centre. Raising Naruto brought so much joy to her and she made sure to be there at every milestone; his first steps, his first words. She made sure to record them all in a photo album that she made sure was placed in the Royal Vault.

Minato chuckled at the memory of his wife giving the Treasurer a few choice words when he told her she wasn't allowed to put it in the Royal Vault. After half an hour of Kushina shouting the Treasurer let her put the photo album, and any other item she wants in the future, in.

The chuckling brought Kushina out of her own world and she looked up the raised platform to her husband. She noticed the look Minato was giving her and it brought a smile to her face she had seen a similar look just after she had given birth the Naruto, it was a look of love. "What's on your mind, Minato?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just reminiscing." Minato replied, he moved to pat his wife's throne, "Come and sit down Kushina. Naruto won't be long."

"How can you be sure Minato!?" Kushina exclaimed, "Hey could be hurt, he could be lost, Jiraiya could have taken him to one of his sleazy place and made out son a perv, he could…"

"Kushina calm down." Minato said, after moving faster than the eye can see to appear in front of her and put his hands on her shoulder. "He's eighteen now Kushina. Our son is grown up, he's a man. We've prepared him for the world and Jiraiya has helped him so calm down and sit with me. He'll be here soon."

Kushina looked into her husband's eyes and saw nothing but belief, belief in his own words and that Naruto is the man they hoped he would be. Seeing it she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her shoulders, that were tense from the stress she was putting on herself, relaxed and sunk as if she was letting Minato take it from her.

"Ok, you win." She relented, letting her husband's hand travel down the long sleeved red garment she was wearing and her hands be taking into his as he slowly guides her to the two thrones. However, she was surprised when he moved to sit in his throne and pulled her down with him.

He didn't give any explanation until she felt his hands on her shoulders once again but this time they were for a different purpose, they were to give pleasure and relief as he kneaded his hands expertly over her shoulders. He got and vanquished every knot she had in her shoulder that that point as well as send her into a state of relaxation.

While Minato was genius in the academic sense, Kushina quickly found out that his was also a genius in the bedroom. He made her feel things she didn't think she could feel and that was a tremendous feet considering Kushina was a Succubus and Minato was nowhere near her first but immediately knew that he was going to be her last when they shared a bed. That night he had made her feel like she was walking on the cloud and stimulating her every nerve.

As their relationship continued her became more in tune with her body and knew exactly what she liked, one just so happened to be massages.

She was so relaxed, Kushina's Succubus trait began to show. Two leathery dragon-like wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, they were composed of an appendage coming from the body before going down and splitting in two with semi-transplant red skin connecting them. Two black horns emerged from under her hair as they curled in the air before point up. A tail also came out her tailbone, just above her perfectly shaped rear, with an upside-down heart on the end.

The tail wormed its way around Minato's waist to keep him from going anywhere and continue what he was doing. This also made the relaxation worse as the tails of a Succubus or Incubus is very sensitive, it's frowned upon for a person to touch another's tail without their consent.

"Wow. This gives me a great idea for a book. I can call it Icha Icha Royalty, the story of what a King and Queen get up to when not in the public eye and knighting the entire house for its service them and their urges" A male voice said with a really excited tone which was accompanied by the sound of a pen scribbling on paper.

The Monarchy were shocked out of what they were doing to turn and find the intruder. They saw the man they were looking for as they saw Jiraiya stood in the middle of the room eagerly scribbling down something in a small back notebook.

It took Kushina a few seconds to come down from the relaxation and pleasure she was feeling to realize what Jiraiya had said and too notice that was what he was scribbling about.

She took in a deep breath in preparation to yell at the older looking man but was beaten out by a second voice, "Ero-sensei, I'd like it if you didn't write one of your stories around my parents love life."

The King and Queen looked to the shadows as a young man walked out. Their eyes widened at the sight of the man, he looked just like Minato did in his younger years but with a hint of Kushina in her features. He also had three whisker birthmarks on each cheek.

Tears welled up in Kushina's eyes as she took in every detail of the young man, "N-Naruto?" She asked with a stutter. Her tail unwrapped from her husband and she began to pull away from him and towards the young man.

A golden chain burst from her back to snake its way to Jiraiya and ensnare him. He didn't have time to react before he was thrown through the roof and to pars unknown.

The last thing the family heard was, "I regret nothing!" As the aged perv flew though the air.

Naruto turned from his perverted teacher, he couldn't believe his teacher could still be this much of a pervert outside his marriage to Tsunade, to look at his mother. He gave her one of trademark heart-warming smiles, "Hey mom, you're looking good."

The trademark smile and that voice, it was definitely her Naruto. Kushina took off like a bullet and latched herself around her son.

"Naruto! My baby!" She exploded before moving arm length away to look him over.

He was wearing a wearing a black cloak with orange tribal patterns going down the left side over a white shirt which had the two top buttons undone, a pair of denim jeans and black high tops.

However, that all didn't matter to Kushina when she noticed the end of a scar peeking out from under his shirt. She moved with super human speed to unbuttoned the top to get a full view of it. It was even worse than she thought as it looked as if something had torn through his chest.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Amducias, what the hell happened!?" She roared with tears threatening to burst forth.

Naruto didn't have to time to react to his mother showing of the scar on his chest and looked at her in guilt, "I was fighting a powerful opponent and I let my guard down." He admitted, cowering under the glare his mother was going him but also from the look his father was giving him as he came up behind his wife to inspect the wound.

Kushina sighed, breaking the eye contact with her son and let her eyes travel back down to the wound. She brought her hand up to tentatively trace her fingertips over the healed flesh, "Who was is?" She whispered.

"Someone who I thought was a friend." Naruto replied, with a sad smile as he reminisced over the memories of the man who gave him the scar.

"Where is he? I'll kill him." Kushina growled.

"It wouldn't do any good, mom." Naruto replied, trying to get his mother to drop the topic.

"Naruto if that wound was on the other side of your chest it would have killed you. I want you to tell me where this man…"

"He's already dead!" Naruto blurted out, interrupting his mother and stunning his parents in shock. Seeing they were shocked by his outburst he apologized, "Sorry, it's just… I killed him." Naruto hesitantly admitted, not proud of what he had done.

Kushina was in silence at what her son had just told her but it was Minato who stepped up and placed a reassuring hand on his sons' shoulder. Naruto was clearly hurting from what he had done, "Naruto, was it in self-defence?" He asked to clarify.

Naruto didn't answer, except he just nodded his head.

"Then you did what you had to do. Naruto your life is going to be full of hardships and strife that you need to overcome. This is just one of them, you need to be strong as once your mother and I step down you will ascend to the throne and be the first King of Luxuria in a millennium. You need to be strong and need people behind you to help you through. Do you understand?" Minato explained, as he went on he could see the life return into his sons' eyes and that he understood what he was being told.

Kushina had recovered from earlier and hugged her husband's side, "Your father is right... for once." She said with a sly smirk to her husband who responded with by closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kushina it was a simple mistake." Minato defended himself.

"I now Minato. I'm just teasing." Kushina replied, standing on her toes to peck him on the cheek.

"Yeah, dad I understand, thanks. Speaking of people to support me, is she still in Kuoh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I thought you two were writing to one another?" Kushina answered and asked.

"We were but when I was training doing my Sage training Master Fukasaku told me I need to focus with the nature of the training being concentration so we stopped writing to each other six months ago." Naruto explained.

"Fair enough, we have someone there keeping an eye on things. A few things came up in the last six months but nothing she couldn't deal with. But don't think you are going there straight away and not spending time with your parents, you can leave next week." Kushina replied, gaining a tone of seriousness that left no room for Naruto to argue, even though he wasn't going to.

Naruto just laughed, "I know, I missed you two as well."

"Now go and freshen up before dinner. You remember where your room is I hope." Kushina said, with a mother's authority.

"Yeah mom, I remember." Naruto said, walking up the grand staircase and into the labyrinth that was the Royal Castle's hallways.

Kushina and Minato watched him until he disappeared into the hallway, "It's good to have him back." Minato said.

"It really is." Kushina replied, nuzzled farther back into her husband's embrace. "However, we need to finish something."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Minato asked.

Kushina didn't answer with words but moved her hand to cup her husband's lovesick and stroking it through his clothing. She smiled when she felt it grow and harden against her hand while Minato let out a groan of pleasure.

"I am a being of Lust and that massage earlier left me with an itch only my big strong husband and this glorious thing can scratch." She replied, her tone rich with seduction and lust.

Minato reacted by capturing his wife's lips in his and the two shared a passionate and love filled make out. After a short while they parted with a bridge of saliva still connecting them, he moved to her eye and whispered into her ear, "Well I wouldn't be the best husband in the world if I didn't make my wife happy and in unbelievable pleasure."

"You. Me. Bed. Now." Kushina ordered.

Minato smiled before the two disappeared in a flash of yellow. The whole castle would have been filled with sounds of moans and groan if it wasn't for the sound barrier around the master bedroom.

 **x~X~x**

It had been a week since Naruto had returned to the Royal Castle and the family couldn't be happier. They spent the week catching up as well as talking just as families could. However, all things must come to an end and it was now time for Naruto to go to Kuoh.

"Do you have to go?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, mom I can't stay here and be cooped up. I need to experience the world. I have left a seal in my room so I can come back any time." Naruto replied.

"Once a week. I want to see you once a week." Kushina said, with authority.

Naruto laughed, "Yes mom."

"Good, now come here and give your mom a hug." Kushina ordered while opening her arms.

Naruto nodded, giving his mom a hug before getting a peck of the cheek.

Once the two were out of their embrace, Naruto turned to his father, "I miss you dad." Naruto said.

"You two. I expect good grades from you but also enjoy yourself." Minato replied giving Naruto a hug, which Naruto returned.

Naruto stepped back, "I'll be off then."

"See ya later." Kushina said.

"Bye son." Minato said.

Naruto left the house to get thee private train that would take him from Luxuria to Earth, through the Dimension Gap.

 **x~X~x**

Naruto stood at a well carven wooden door, on the other side was the person he was here to see and from what he could feel couple more he would be happy to see.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. It has been over three years since he had last seen the person he wanted to and six months since their last communication. He didn't know how she was going to react as she was known for her level headedness but also her fury. He would just have to wait and see.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he steeled his nerves and knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds as he guessed that the people inside were trying to figure out who it could be who was knocking.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard the heavenly voice he hadn't heard in years say, "Enter."

Taking another deep breath, he reached for the door knob and turned it. Pushing on the door it opened with a creak. While it took a couple of seconds to a normal person, to Naruto it felt like an eternity before the door fully opened to reveal the room inside.

It was sizable with three leather couches surrounding a coffee table on a vintage rug, there were bookcases lining most of the walls. But with was the Victorian style desk at the head of the room that caught his attention well it more the red head sitting behind the desk that had his attention.

He noticed the shocked and happy expression on her face as she took in the sight of Naruto, it was a few seconds of silence that once again felt like an eternity before Naruto decided to speak up, "Erm, hey Rias… I'm back." He said nervously.

He watched as the now named Rias jump from her chair and over the desk, knocking most of the stuff that was on it off, before she made a bee line for Naruto and wrapped in a hug before claiming his lip as hers before initiating a rather intense make out.

Naruto just went along with it and reciprocated what Rias was going him before the need for air became too much for the both of them and they were force to part. Their forehead stayed in contact as they looked into each other's eyes, "It's about time you came back to me." She whispered.

"Ara, ara. Is this anyway a High-Class Devil should act and aren't you going to introduce him?" A dark-haired woman asked, with a teasing tone before Naruto could answer.

Rias' eye widened as she realized that her peerage was in the room, she turned around and brought Naruto with her.

"You're right Akeno. For those of you who haven't met him, I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki-Amducias, my fiancé."

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter I**

 **TBC in Chapter II**

 **x~X~x**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the rewrite of Ninja Prince. If you read the original as you can see I went in a different direction, that was because some plot holes were popping up I couldn't work around.**

 **I'll try and get these chapters out as quick as possible, I am just always busy with life.**

 **A few have been asking about Dawn Bringer, I am in the process of writing the next chapter I just have writer's block with that story at the moment but it should soon pass and it will continue.**

 **So please leave a review with what you thought and I'll see you soon.**


End file.
